Sé mi reina
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Kai Parker no quiere venganza, la quiere a ella. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"


_Este regalo es tuyo, aur._

* * *

 **Título:** Se mi reina.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Bonnie/Kai.

 **Sinopsis:** Kai Parker no quiere venganza, la quiere a ella.

 **Advertencias:** 5,872

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Antes de que empieces a leer, Aur, tengo que decirte que esto no es exactamente lo que pediste, pero he jugado con ello a mí manera. En esta historia (si es que se le puede llamar así) hay romance, drama y un poco de lemmon. ¿Humor? Tal vez, según como lo mires, sería un humor sádico, el de Kai. He sido tu reserva, Aur, así que espero que esto te guste o por lo menos que no te desagrade.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

 ** _se mi reina_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

 _—_ _Sí, sigue, por favor._

 _La habitación estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad o casi, pues la única luz que había procedía de una hilera de velas que rodeaba la cama improvisada de sábanas y cojines. Bonnie agarraba una de esas sábanas con una fuerza sobrehumana, sus uñas se clavaban en la blanca tela como si se tratara de un ancla del que no quería soltarse ya que, si lo hacía, perdería el poco control que le quedaba. Se mordió el labio inferior en un torpe intento de no gritar. Las olas de placer que invadían y golpeaban su cuerpo, la estaban matando poco a poco, no sabía si gritar, echarse a llorar o simplemente permanecer en silencio, pero como no quería llamar la atención de nadie, se mordió más fuerte el labio, pues el sabor metálico de la sangre era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba._

 _Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo._

 _Mordió más fuerte._

 _El chico siguió jugando con su clítoris._

 _—_ _No pares… no ahora… no…_

 _El chico sonrió contra sus labios húmedos y ella gruñó al notar como sacaba la lengua de su interior, su gruñido fue más animal que humano, pero no le importó, lo único relevante era que el chico había parado de jugar con su botoncito del placer y eso la mataba. Sabía lo que él quería, a fin de cuentas, le encantaba jugar y hacer lo que le diera la gana, ¿por qué sorprenderse ahora?_

 _—_ _Por favor… —suplicó frustrada, al ver que el chico no hacía absolutamente nada y que el frío de la noche golpeaba su humedad hasta hacerla rabiar, bufó y gruñó con fuerza—. No me hagas suplicarte, idiota._

 _No hizo falta, el chico sustituyó la lengua por sus hábiles dedos consiguiendo que la chica se arqueara por pura inercia._

 _—_ _Es el momento, Bon-Bon, córrete._

 _Bonnie gritó._

 _Y se derrumbó._

 _Si él le pedía la luna, ella se la daría._

 _El chico sonrió de forma malévola y la folló con los dedos sin nada de delicadeza olvidando completamente que Bonnie era un ser humano que sentía el dolor, pero ella era diferente a las demás personas, cualquiera ya estaría gritando y suplicando, pero ella no. El dolor y el placer para la bruja Bennett eran dos caras de la misma moneda y no podía disfrutar una sin sentir la otra. Y fue gracias a esa primera cara por lo que pudo correrse en un tiempo récord._

 _En cuanto alcanzó el clímax se sintió exhausta, todo el cuerpo le temblaba a causa del orgasmo, lo único que quería era caer rendida entre las sábanas y hundir el rostro en el musculoso pecho de su novio y no moverse de ahí ni en un millón de años, porque ella ya no era Bonnie Bennett, simplemente era una persona sin nombre, sin responsabilidades, sin preocupaciones, sin nada que no fuera un absoluto deseo y amor por la persona más odiosa y útil del universo._

 _¿Qué más podía pedir? Esto era la felicidad que todo el mundo ansiaba, de una manera u otra, ella era feliz, nada más podía importar._

 _—_ _Bon, mi amor…_

 _No estaba suplicando, la estaba advirtiendo, y esa advertencia iba acompañada del sonido de una cremallera, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, su rostro pudo dibujar una sonrisa pícara. Ahora le tocaba a ella devolverle el favor y estaba deseando poder tener su polla en su boca._

 _Se incorporó con cuidado. El chico no podía dejar de observarla con admiración, el pelo corto totalmente revuelto, su cuerpo sudoroso y brillante, y su sonrisa, era una maldita obra de arte y era toda suya._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que…?_

 _Bonnie se quedó muda en cuanto sus ojos cafés coincidieron con los ardientes ojos oscuros del chico. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que su mente no estaba jugándole una mala pasada, no sería la primera vez, pero, aunque eso era lo que le gustaría, sabía muy bien que el chico que estaba justo arrodillado a su lado, sudoroso y jadeante no era otro que su peor pesadilla, la razón por la que su vida se había vuelto del revés, la razón por lo que ahora tenía que convivir con un lado oscuro que desconocía, un lado que iba a matarla en cualquier momento. Era él, su mayor pesadilla._

 _Quiso golpearle, pero si le tocaba todo sería real, él estaría ahí y Enzo no._

 _¿Dónde estaba Enzo?_

 _¿LE HABRÍA HECHO ALGO?_

 _Retrocedió con torpeza pues las sábanas se le enredaron en los pies y en los brazos, en un principio creyó que era casualidad (que ella era torpe de naturaleza), pero después fue consciente de que la magia de ese monstruo estaba provocando que ella no pudiera moverse, estaba desnuda y vulnerable, era incapaz de formular un hechizo y ahora tampoco de defenderse mano a mano._

 _Lo miró, clavó sus ojos marrones en su rostro y lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa diabólica, esa sonrisa que había protagonizado todas y cada una de sus pesadillas desde hacía cuatro años, incluso sus sueños más oscuros, esos sueños de los que se despertaba jadeante y sudorosa y tenía que pasar horas y horas metida bajo el agua, intentando borrar su contacto de su piel._

 _La persona que le arrebató la vida estaba justo en frente de ella, ejerciendo un poder que se le escapaba de las manos, quería llorar o gritar, quizá ambas cosas, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, rezando que el sueño desapareciera, que Enzo estuviera a su lado para protegerla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar._

 _Porque ella ya estaba muerta, ¿no?_

 _Tenía que ser así porque la otra alternativa no era agradable._

 _Como si de un jarro de agua fría se tratara, todos los recuerdos de esas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas volvieron de golpe, provocando oleadas de dolor más reales que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en sus pesadillas con él, no era un dolor físico, ese podría soportarlo, más bien era psicológico, su corazón gritaba y ella quería hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero la garganta le escocía y estaba débil, y demasiado expuesta en muchos sentidos._

 _El monstruo tuvo que notar el cambio en la mirada de Bonnie porque se incorporó e intensificó la maldad en su sonrisa, Bonnie solo podía rezar en silencio de que el Kai que estuviera ahí no fuese su peor versión._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede, Bonster? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, ya?_

 _Abrió la boca para decirle que no, que su cabeza estaba donde tenía que estar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esta descansaba entre sus manos y ella no podía hacer nada que no fuera dejarse llevar por el miedo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras era testigo mudo de como la sangre corría entre sus dedos y por su pecho. La visión de su cuerpo decapitado, carente de vida le impedía hacer otra que no fuera caer en un sueño profundo donde Kai la encadenaría para siempre como su reina, lo que más ansiaba desde esas últimas horas._

 _—_ _Recuerda, tú tienes el poder para que esto termine, Bonster._

 _Y todo se volvió oscuro, pero no era una oscuridad normal, era una especie de nube espesa que rodeaba todo a su paso hasta convertirlo en polvo. Y como siempre sucedía en sus sueños, lo último que Bonnie vio fue a Kai tomando su cabeza para cubrirla con una tela de terciopelo antes de desaparecer en el mismo infierno mientras que dejaba que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas eternas. El dolor con Kai era una constante._

Bonnie abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo a su alrededor estaba completamente borroso y el miedo invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz y a la oscuridad constante que bailaba por todas partes. Su cuerpo hervía como si en lugar de sangre tuviera fuego en las venas y quizá fuera así. Otra vez Kai había jugado con su cabeza para debilitarla y ella como una estúpida había caído de nuevo, pero una parte de ella no estaba del todo segura, ya no era consciente del pasar del tiempo, si llevaba allí cuarenta y ocho horas o más de un mes.

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado a causa de unas cadenas que la abrazaban, cadenas que le cortaban la respiración y marcaban su antes magullada pero perfecta piel.

¿Por qué no estaba muerta?

Kai la había asesinado, la había ahogado, no tendría que estar allí, no tendría que existir, pero él tampoco.

Nada de eso importaba realmente. Bonnie Bennet era la prisionera de Kai Parker para toda la eternidad. Si Kai quería que las cadenas desgarrasen su piel hasta destrozarla, así sería, si lo que quería era torturarla en sueños o hacerla sentir una mierda, ¿qué podía hacer ella que dejarle? Ya había intentado luchar contra él y había perdido.

Desde que estaba encerrada con ese monstruo sin cabeza (solo cuando quería no la tenía, normalmente para burlarse de ella) había aceptado que sería su juguete, un juguete que romper, arreglar y cuidar cuantas veces quisiera, lo único que se había negado a aceptar, lo que le impedía a Kai retenerla completamente allí, era rechazar su deseo de libertad que para él se traducía en perder la cabeza.

No lo entendió del todo la primera que se lo explicó, era comprensible, ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar la presencia de Kai como para poder asimilar la información que este le concedió mientras la ataba y la manipulaba con su magia. Kai no murió cuando Damon le arrancó la cabeza, él se había encargado de proteger su vida atándola a una dimensión de mundos prisión que él mismo había creado, él no existía fuera de esa dimensión, pero los demás sí, cuando Bonnie "murió" su alma quedó atada a las dos realidades, tenía que _perder la cabeza_ para no poder escapar, ya que cualquier persona que pisara ese mundo tenía la capacidad de marcharse, pero si perdía la cabeza voluntariamente, es decir, la libertad, nunca más podría salir.

Bonnie se había negado a perderla aunque no lo entendiera.

Por eso estaba así, atada, maltratada y agotada.

Y cada día le costaba más mantener su promesa de no perder nunca la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Kai en su propia cabeza, cerró los ojos—. ¿Vas a perder la cabeza, mi reina?

Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de abrir los ojos pues no sabía con que Kai se iba a encontrar esa mañana y tampoco sabía cuál prefería. El chico estaba justo en frente de ella con una estaca manchada de sangre seca entre las manos, estaca que conocía muy bien pues ya la había usado contra ella en incontables ocasiones, se estremeció al recordar el último encuentro con ella. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, según Kai, odiaba herirla y más odiaba ver las heridas nuevas que aparecían a causa de las cadenas porque según él, no eran nada divertidas cuando no era el causante.

—Bonster, responde a tu rey.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Ya sabía con que Kai se encontraba, era el peor, el inestable.

—Púdrete en el infierno, Parker.

—No estamos pensando con la cabeza, Bon.

—Mátame, haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso ceder.

—Bonnie, cariño, las cosas podrían ser más fáciles para ambos —le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y sincera que pilló a Bonnie con la guardia baja—. Te quiero, eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

Bonnie tragó duro, no le gustaba esa versión de Kai, no sabía que esperar de él.

—Si de verdad me quisieras, me dejarías marchar.

—Oh —sacudió la cabeza en negación y empezó a reírse, aunque intentó no hacerlo, Bonnie no comprendía nada—. Oh, espera, ¿crees que…? No es esa clase de amor, ¿te crees que te quiero como…? ¡NO!

Bonnie quiso darse una bofetada, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida de caer en los mismos trucos de siempre? Claro que Kai no la quería, él no podía sentir esa clase de amor por nadie, lo que él quería de ella era su cuerpo para poder torturarlo y poseerlo tantas veces como le diera la gana y lo que más le jodía a Bonnie es que una pequeña y poderosa parte de ella quería hacer exactamente lo mismo con Kai.

—Te odio, hijo de puta.

—Eso me gusta más —tuvo el amago de acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero no lo hizo. En otras circunstancias, Bonnie se reiría de esa muestra de debilidad—. Podemos divertirnos juntos, seremos los reyes de esta dimensión, tendremos todo lo que queremos y solo nos bastamos los dos para ser felices, ¿por qué sufrir para nada?

—Déjame marchar.

—¿No te das cuenta que eres la única que puede impedir que desate el caos en la dimensión real? Solo tienes que ser mi reina y me importará una mierda lo que les suceda a tus amiguitos en el otro lado.

Se rio de su propia elección de palabras. Bonnie sabía muy bien de que hablaba Kai, también se lo había dicho muchas, él podía obligar a los humanos y a los seres sobrenaturales, de alguna retorcida forma, cruzar a este lado y así convertirlos en sus esclavos, hacerles perder la cabeza (literalmente esta vez) y conseguir así soldados para su gran venganza, pero todo eso podía quedar relegado a un segundo plano si ella aceptaba quedarse junto a él.

Y por eso le escupió.

—Mal, muy mal, Bon. Respuesta incorrecta —suspiró agotado, por un segundo Bonnie creyó apreciar la ilusión que rodeaba a Kai, aquella que le hacía ver al Kai que conoció y no lo que era realmente, un cadáver putrefacto sin cabeza, quiso vomitar.

Kai, ajeno a la reacción física de Bonnie, se incorporó con la estaca entre los dedos y antes de que la chica pudiera imaginar lo que planeaba, le clavó la estaca directamente en el corazón, Bonnie ahogó un grito y de sus labios escapó un líquido negruzco que se asemejaba a la sangre antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Bonster, vas a aprender a las malas.

Kai aprovechó que estaba inconsciente para desatarla, las cadenas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos dejando que la sangre de las heridas de la chica brotara con fuerza. Bonnie era una estúpida, todo ese dolor podría desaparecer si tan solo aceptara, él no estaba enamorado de ella, no de la forma humana, él la quería como nunca antes había querido a alguien, la quería tanto como había querido ser el portador del poder de los Géminis tanto como amaba su propia vida, pero eso no era suficiente para Bonster, ella lo quería muerto, pero también lo deseaba y a eso se aferraba Kai para no matarla para siempre.

—Es hora de jugar mi amor.

Kai besó con delicadeza sus labios negruzcos y heridos, y una pequeña lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, la tristeza que le invadió en ese momento fue sustituida por el odio que le generaba ver que Bonnie seguía siendo una cabezota orgullosa, pero no pasaba nada, él mismo le demostraría que ella era igual o peor que él, que juntos podrían reinar esa dimensión e incluso la real.

— _Pronto, mi reina, despertarás._

Bonnie estaba sentada cómodamente en una butaca enorme con un libro de hechizos entre las manos, el olor a viejo y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar fue como una bofetada que la devolvía al mundo real. Tardó un minuto en distinguir las letras en latín de la página que se supone estaba leyendo. No reaccionó, aunque su cuerpo lo quisiera, por una vez, después de tantas torturas en sueños, Bonnie era consciente de donde se encontraba y de las intenciones de Kai.

Era su turno de aprovecharse y devolverle el golpe, ¿no quería a su Bonster? Pues ahí la iba a tener.

Comprobó los hechizos del grimorio muy por encima, no quería llamar la atención de Kai, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de tener algo de ventaja mágica, si los hechizos eran reales, podría usarlos.

Casi dio un salto de alegría al comprobar que así era.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para encontrar el hechizo que quería. Era una bruja, a fin de cuentas. Lo leyó un par de veces y cerró el grimorio rezando a la nada de que Kai no tuviera acceso a sus pensamientos, nunca era ella misma en las posesiones de Kai, así que tampoco sabía que poder tenía sobre ella que no fuera el de la alucinación. Miró a su alrededor con calma, todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo normal en ese lugar. Se hallaba en la biblioteca de los Salvatore, pero no era la real, era la que Kai recordaba y eso se podía apreciar en el mobiliario y en el orden que reinaba.

Demasiado perfecto.

Perfectamente imperfecto.

Sonrió ante su propia broma, sin embargo, todo atisbo de alegría desapareció de un plumazo en el segundo que sintió unas pisadas firmes. Se puso alerta y con las palabras del hechizo en los labios se preparó para luchar, esta vez estaba preparada, Kai no podría confundirla nunca más.

O eso creía.

—¿Bonnie? —su acento fue su perdición, vaciló en cuanto lo vio aparecer, casi se le saltaron las lágrimas al reconocerle, era Enzo, su Enzo y estaba allí para rescatarla—. Siempre alerta, siempre preparada para luchar.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? —sollozó, no era capaz de recordar el hechizo, pero tampoco importaba, Enzo estaba allí y aunque le jodía depender de alguien, después de todo lo que había vivido se lo podía permitir, ¿no?

Dio un par de pasos vacilantes y antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse, de pensar que tal vez todo era una artimaña, Enzo acortó las distancias y tomó a la bruja entre sus brazos, en cuanto Bonnie sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Enzo y ese olor tan característico suyo, se rompió. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, enredó sus brazos en su cuerpo y no dejó que ni un solo centímetro los separase. Nunca había echado tanto de menos a alguien, nunca había sentido la necesidad de unirse a una persona hasta desaparecer, como en ese maldito momento.

Nunca se había sentido así de completa en la vida.

Enzo era su alma gemela.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, Bon —susurró y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sollozar y temblar entre sus brazos. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Enzo no hizo otra cosa que susurrar palabras de aliento y promesas de amor eterno mientras que Bonnie lloraba y lloraba, la mayor parte de esas lágrimas eran silenciosas porque gritar nunca le había servido de nada.

¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?

¿Y si ella no había muerto asfixiada por la imagen de Kai?

¿Y si ella nunca había sido su prisionera?

¿Y si…?

Llevaba años con problemas mentales por culpa de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Su subconsciente siempre le jugaba malas pasadas, obligándola a cometer alguna locura, por eso se alejó de sus amigos años atrás, por eso discutía con Enzo constantemente porque él nunca se rendía con ella. Quizá, esos últimos sueños y torturas habían sido obra y gracia de su cabeza, quizá no era real y ese abrazo con Enzo sí que lo era.

—Te quiero, Bonnie.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, claro que esa pesadilla era real, ella no podía estar de ninguna manera en Mystic Falls, ni Enzo tampoco.

—Te quiero, Enzo. —pronunció su nombre con fuerza como retando a Kai (si es que era real) a que hiciera algo y se apartó con cuidado porque siempre que pasaba algo así, Enzo nunca era Enzo, pero esta vez sí, esta vez era su novio quien la miraba con terror y con preocupación, era Enzo quien pronunciaba palabras de amor, era Enzo quien la tenía entre sus brazos, no el monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Volvió a abrazarse a él y estalló.

—Bonnie, ¿qué te ocurre? —con la chica en brazos se dejó caer en la butaca que había ocupado ella antes para así poder observarla mejor y comprender que estaba ocurriendo esta vez. El rostro de la chica estaba hinchado y enrojecido, al igual que sus ojos, su pelo era una maraña de enredos y su propio cuerpo parecía más débil de lo normal, lo que a Bonnie le sorprendió fue la cara de horror que puso Enzo y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las heridas de Kai seguían presentes.

—No… no… no… no… —susurró horrorizada, quiso escaparse del agarre de Enzo, pero este no se lo permitió, a fin de cuentas, era un vampiro—. Tienes que soltarme, Enzo, tienes que hacerlo ahora, ¿¡cómo sé que eres tú!?

—Ese monstruo no te va a tocar de nuevo, Bonnie.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ¡es peligroso!

—Bonnie, estás a salvo. Soy yo —la chica asintió dubitativa y Enzo aflojó su agarre—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero hemos venido a rescatarte.

—Kai me hirió para meterme en un nuevo sueño, ¿cómo es posible que estés tú en él?

Enzo dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

—Nunca ha sido un sueño, Bon. Todo lo que hayas vivido creyendo que lo era estando en este mundo, era real. Sentimientos incluidos.

—No.

—Sí. Lo lamento, Bon. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo. Este lugar es un laberinto que controla Kai. Si quiere matarte, te mata, porque realmente no mueres.

Enzo no lo comprendía, le daba igual si Kai la mataba o la torturaba, eso no era importante para ella, lo que sí lo era, era el hecho de que todo lo que había vivido en sueños era real, desde el sexo salvaje a las muertes más dolorosas, desde el odio hasta el propio amor que había sentido por Kai y sus ilusiones, era cierto. Todo lo era.

Kai lo había conseguido, había conseguido que su parte inhumana tomara el control de la humana hasta convertirla en alguien horrible.

Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza y se alejó de Enzo, él se merecía algo mucho mejor que ella, pues Bonnie había resultado ser el monstruo que tanto temía.

Escuchó unos pasos y su parte más egoísta quería que Enzo la consolara, que le dijera que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, que él la querría igual y que podrían tener la vida que añoraban en cuanto volvieran a casa, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, que Enzo siempre viviría con la sensación de que Bonnie era demasiado imperfecta y enferma, que siempre estaría pendiente de su espalda y que nunca podría tomar la inmortalidad cuando no era capaz de vivir con la mortalidad.

—Lo siento, Enzo… te quiero, pero…

Enmudeció de repente cuando sintió un líquido caliente correr por su cuerpo, asustada, se incorporó de golpe y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro herido de Enzo y un río de sangre corriendo por su cuello. No tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la cabeza de Enzo cayó a sus pies y la sonrisa de Kai apareció ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué? Era demasiado cursi, Bonster. No me puedes culpar —se limpió la sangre en la chaqueta—. Es un vampiro por el amor de Dios, ¿o de Satanás?

Bonnie negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, fue ahí cuando fue testigo de que de alguna manera la sangre de Enzo corría por todo su cuerpo como si fuese ella la que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

—En mi defensa diré, Bonster, que tendría que haber sido Damon —lanzó una mirada directa a sus pies y puso el grito en el cielo—. ¡Mis zapatos! Este bastardo va a pagarme unos nuevos, oh, si no puede, ¡que tonto! Bueno, mejor, ¿follamos aquí o es demasiado perverso hasta para mí? La verdad es que tengo dudas…

—Eres un monstruo —no buscaba insultarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo único que quería era dejarle claro a Kai que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella seguiría viéndolo como tal, que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer porque ya estaba completamente rota, la muerte de Enzo era el detonante y las palabras del hechizo volvieron a su mente como si de la luz al final del túnel se tratara.

—¿Sabes lo que si soy, Bonster? —la chica no dijo nada pues repasaba en su cabeza el plan que había ideado antes mientras intentaba no pensar en la sangre que la rodeaba y que pertenecía a Enzo—. Tu rey, y tú eres mi reina. Dilo, Bon y todo habrá acabado. Tus amigos saldrán vivos.

—¿Qué?

—Enzo no estaba mintiendo. No son sueños, son la realidad, lo que tú más deseas.

—Yo no he deseado esto…

—¡Claro que sí! —pasó por encima del cuerpo inerte de Enzo y tomó su cabeza, Bonnie retrocedió asqueada—. Bon, lo único que he hecho es recrear tus deseos más ocultos. Puedo manipularlo todo y puedo acceder a tu corazón oscuro.

—Estás loco… ¡no te quiero, ni a ti ni a nada de esto!

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿A esto? —lanzó la cabeza de Enzo al aire y la cogió al vuelo por la cavidad de los ojos—. Solo sirve para decoración, Bon, ¿o es que te va la necrofilia?

—Te aprovechaste de mí, me hiciste daño de todas las formas macabras posibles…

—Porque era lo que querías, Bonster. Lo que los dos queríamos, era mi reina de la oscuridad, eres mi bruja.

—¡NO!

Bonnie lanzó a Kai por los aires y todo lo que vino después, pasó demasiado rápido. La morena no era tonta, sabía que, si Kai tenía una mínima oportunidad, ella lo pagaría caro, por lo que se obligó a dejar el corazón atrás y atacar con todo lo que tenía. Se aseguró de que el lugar se transformara a su gusto, ella era su reina, ¿no? Pues iba a enterarse de ello. Cadenas aparecieron de la nada y enredaron a Kai con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero lejos de gritar, sonreía, Bonnie estaba jugando sucio como él quería, ¿qué más podía hacerle tan feliz?

Bonnie no tardó en recitar otro hechizo, esta vez Kai sí que gritó, pues sus huesos empezaron a desgarrar el músculo y la piel queriendo escapar, recitó otro, y la sangre que corría por sus venas se convirtió en puro fuego calcinando su piel. Y no se quedó ahí, recitó otro hechizo provocando un dolor de cabeza infernal, era un dolor parecido al que se utilizaba contra los vampiros, pero multiplicado. Bonnie no paró ahí, ni siquiera cuando sentía que se mareaba o la sangre manchaba su rostro, iba a usar todo su poder contra él. Kai se lo había dicho, ella no moriría, volvería a la vida siempre y cuando estuviera atada a esa dimensión fantasmal.

—MUÉRETE.

Y fuego apareció a su alrededor, quemando todo a su paso excepto a ella, Kai seguía gritando, pero Bonnie no sabía si por placer o dolor, aunque tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Dime Kai, ¿perderás tú la cabeza, por mí?

Alzó las manos e hizo que las llamas se elevaran hasta el mismo techo, Kai tosía y gritaba, mientras los huesos desgarraban su piel y la sangre quemaba su cuerpo.

—¿No eras mi rey? ¡DEMUÉSTRALO!

Las piernas le fallaron y el último hechizo que recitó también. Por un momento pensó que nada iba a pasar, tenía a Kai lo suficientemente herido y entretenido para que no tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento, pero se equivocó. Una mano agarró su tobillo con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la piel, por un segundo creyó que Kai se había escapado, pero no era así. En cuanto sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo, sintió la bilis entre los labios. El cuerpo de Enzo, totalmente destrozado intentaba escalar su cuerpo para alcanzar su corazón o su garganta, Bonnie le dejó por unos segundos, porque era incapaz de pronunciar palabra o de hacer nada que no fuera llorar o gritar.

Las manos de Enzo alcanzaron su cuello y apretaron.

Todos los hechizos se esfumaron mientras volvía a experimentar lo que dos meses atrás había vivido. Ahora lo recordaba, el cómo murió.

 _—_ _Te quiero, Bonnie._

 _Bonnie no respondió, se abrazaba las rodillas con fuerza mientras contaba mentalmente hasta infinito, no podía derrumbarse, no podía decirle que ella también lo quería, no podía demostrar ni una pizca de humanidad, no ahora que había conseguido que Enzo quisiera dejarla sola._

 _—_ _Sé que me quieres, no necesito palabras para saberlo —acarició su rostro y ella se apartó asustada, intentó dibujar una mueca de asco, pero le fue imposible, si se movía más de lo normal se rompería a llorar—. Bon, no me hagas esto. Quiero estar contigo, ahora y siempre._

 _Cerró los ojos._

 _Enzo apartó la mirada para que Bonnie no pudiera ver en ningún momento el surco de lágrimas que recorría sus mejillas. Cuando se enamoró de Bonnie, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, que ella tenía demasiados demonios en su corazón por culpa de lo que vivió en ese mundo prisión, pero también sabía que él no era de los que se rendía rápido, él la amaba y cuando él amaba, hacía todo lo que estuviera en su mano y más para estar con esa persona y luchar por ella._

 _Lo único para lo que no estaba preparado, pensó Bonnie, es para aceptar que había otra persona en medio, más que una persona, un fantasma de su pasado que siempre se interpondría entre su corazón y su felicidad. Kai, ese monstruo despiadado que murió años atrás, siempre estaría a su lado, en sus sueños, torturándola y recordándole que nunca más podría amar sin pagar las consecuencias porque su corazón siempre le pertenecería a él._

 _En cuanto Enzo se marchó, Bonnie rompió a llorar, destrozó todo a su paso e insultó a Kai Parker a pleno pulmón, le insultó por ser un obstáculo, por destrozarla incluso no estando vivo, por hacerle querer algo que no podía tener porque ella sentía algo por ese monstruo que la desarmó._

 _Y entonces sucedió. Unas manos rodearon su cuello e intentaron matarla. Pudo soltarse a tiempo para ver una sombra, una sombra que tenía rostro, un rostro que la perseguía constantemente. Tropezó intentando escapar y cayó al suelo._

 _—_ _Bonster, déjate de triángulos sin sentido. Me amas a mí y serás mi reina._

 _Y la asfixió con una almohada._

 _Muy poético (patético, en realidad) y trágico._

Abrió mucho los ojos por el impacto e intentó alcanzar las manos inertes de lo que una vez fue Enzo para alejarlo antes de caer inconsciente y volver a estar encadenada, pero fue incapaz, no le quedaban fuerzas y aunque quería suplicarle a Enzo su perdón, decirle que siempre tuvo razón, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para mentir o para decir medias verdades.

—Me agotas, Bonster.

El cuerpo de Enzo se desintegró, no era más que ceniza. Bonnie clavó sus ojos en los de Kai y se echó a llorar sin importarle que el chico pudiera torturarla porque nada duele más que la verdad, ella ya era inmune a todo. Kai, en contra de todo pronóstico, no intentó nada raro, solamente acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo destrozado de Bonnie y a pesar de que intentó resistirse, se derrumbó y se dejó llevar por un momento por la calidez y el olor a sangre de Kai, a fin de cuentas, su corazón ya le había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo, ¿para qué seguir negándolo?

 _—_ Lo siento, Bonnie —besó su cabeza y la alejó para poder ver su rostro magullado y húmedo, la mirada que Kai le lanzó era tierna y extraña—. Siento muchísimo todo esto, pero míralo desde mi punto de vista, ¿qué harías si supieras que la única persona que te importa, siendo un psicópata como yo, se niega a aceptar lo que siente por ti y se refugia en los brazos de alguien que nunca la amaría como se merece? Los dos estamos igual de mal de la cabeza, somos perfectamente imperfectos el uno para el otro, conviértete en mi reina, no porque te amenace con matar a tus amigos si no lo haces, sino porque realmente quieres.

¿Y quería?

¿Quería aceptar su lado oscuro, ese que la había estado torturando esos últimos años desde la muerte de Kai?

¿Quería convertirse en lo que más temía?

¿Quería ser lo que Kai llamaba "bonster" ahora y siempre?

¿Le quedaba otra? Su lado oscuro, ese lado que ansiaba la sangre y la muerte de Kai Parker y de todo aquel que la hiriera, era el mismo lado que amaba con locura lo que Kai le estaba ofreciendo, era una estupidez seguir refugiándose en un acantilado, iba a caer de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo ya? ¿por qué cargar con la muerte de sus amigos cuando era obvio que ella ya estaba corrompida?

No le quedaba nada. Enzo estaba muerto.

Y ella también.

Llevaba muerta desde que Kai perdió la cabeza a manos de Damon Salvatore.

—Bonster… —había miedo en sus ojos oscuros, Bonnie sonrió, la misma sonrisa que Kai le había ofrecido esos últimos meses antes de comenzar con su tortura—. ¿Perderás la cabeza, mi reina, o prefieres que la pierdan ellos?

No le dejó terminar. Tomó su rostro y le besó. Clavó las uñas en su cuello y no paró hasta desgarrarle la piel y lo mismo hizo con sus labios, su beso era sangre, dolor y deseo. Si Kai quería que ella fuese su reina, así sería, pero no podía olvidar que en todas las historias, la reina era quien tenía el control, quien ejercía el dolor y la pasión, no al revés.

Kai sonrió contra sus labios, sus dientes estaban teñidos en sangre, sin embargo, no parecía importarle. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Se bajó la cremallera y la penetró. La chica ahogó un grito en los labios de Kai mientras se dejaba follar.

El caos reinaba a su alrededor, el fuego consumía hasta el último centímetro de la estancia, pero a ninguno de los le resultó relevante porque lo único que importaba era la guerra que estaban iniciando en ese mismo momento, una guerra entre un rey y su reina, una guerra que iba a durar toda la eternidad.

Bonnie se apartó levemente y agarró con fuerza el rostro de Kai que sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de lamer la sangre que corría por la mejilla derecha de Kai.

—Kai Parker, mi rey, dile adiós a mi cabeza —susurró con voz roca por culpa del deseo y las ganas que tenía de dejarse ir justo en ese momento, Kai respondió con un gemido agudo— porque la he perdido. He perdido la cabeza por ti.

Y se besaron al son de las llamas de un infierno que sería su reino a partir de ahora. Un infierno que estaba acabando con los últimos vestigios de lo que una vez fue Bonnie Bennett para dar lugar a Bonster la reina de los mundos prisión, la reina del infierno, la única reina que Kai Parker amaría _y odiaría con todas sus fuerzas._

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí!_

 _Sé lo que estáis pensando: "_ ¿qué te has tomado guapa para que se te haya ido tanto la cabeza? _"_

 _En mi defensa diré que tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir esto (fui tu reserva, Aur, sorry) y dejé que las musas tomaran el control absoluto de mis dedos. Vale, eso es una excusa barata, la realidad es muy simple: dejé que la cabeza se me fuera del todo, sino no sería un buen bonkai, ¿no os parece? ¿o preferíais algo más sencillo? Si es así, Kai no está contento, en absoluto._

 _He querido reflejar la locura que representa este ship en muy pocas palabras y espero, de todo corazón, te haya gustado Aur, quizá no era lo que esperabas, pero espero que sirva._

 _¡Un beso enorme!_

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


End file.
